


Open Casket

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Deceased Michael, Funeral, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People aren't timeless. Love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Casket

**Author's Note:**

> The sad part of the AU... this would be quite fucked up. It's a short snippet of a story, but I still hope it's cool enough!

"Geoff, we have to go soon."

  


Jack's hand fell gently on his shoulder, but he still jumped slightly, too dazed to even hear the words said beforehand. Lines of worry we're creased in the bearded man's face as he met eyes with his teary-eyed friend. He leaned in and whispered, "His family may start asking questions, and I don't think Gavin can hold it together for much longer." Jack left out the fact that his boss wasn't looking well either.

  


"A few more minutes Jack." Geoff seemed to plead with his crew member. They shouldn't have come to the funeral in the first place, but the crew couldn't resist. Losing such a valued member like Michael... you don't miss a chance to say goodbye for the last time. "Please."

  


The other man was about to protest, but the expression Geoff made broke his heart. "We'll be waiting in the car, okay?" He backed away from his boss and turned to where the rest were waiting. Ryan was even more stony than usual, Ray trying his best to imitate him as well. Ray wasn't really a part of the crew anymore, but after hearing the news, it was like he never left for the past few days. 

  


Jack was the one that held them together most. He was the foundation to their slightly dysfunctional house, holding it up and trying his best not to break down as well. Gavin, with his quivering bottom lip and watery green eyes, shouldn't stay here any longer. People were going to start pestering him about why he was blubbering so much, if they all claimed to be acquainted - only acquainted- with Michael Jones.

  


It was an overall dismal time.

  


Geoff's blue eyes fell on Michael's closed ones. The open casket showed him in a suit, fair face far paler than Geoff had ever seen it. His hair, usually as fiery as his temper, was a dull brownish red. The man couldn't help but know that Michael would be furious about how he looked, so stoic and unnatural.

  


The flowers in the dead man's cold hands were roses. Geoff knew that Michael wasn't a fan of those. He knew, because when he tried to give him some once and Michael told him to 'redirect those to Ray' and 'buy him some real flowers'. The older man smiled softly at the memory.

  


Damn, did he love this dumbass.

The moments they cruised away from good robberies laughing were cherished. The feeling of their lips smashing together in fearless excitement right after a heist could never be forgotten. Every spark of flesh on flesh they shared, every joint laughter, every combination of raging fire and rushing waterfalls... they were timeless. Their love was timeless.

  


He knew that the lie they told the hospital wasn't even respectable. Michael wasn't caught in some petty gang crossfire. Geoff wanted to turn around and exclaim how Michael really died. That he had covered Geoff while in a bad spot during an unsuccessful heist a few days ago, the one they were still talking about on the news. That he had begged Geoff to leave him when he knew that the bullets that really tore into him were going to have him useless. That Geoff braved a bullet to the shoulder while hurrying Michael out of there. That Michael's death was a little more than partly his fault.

  


Geoff wiped a stray tear on the sleeve of his good suit, a sigh escaping past his lips. He couldn't cry here, especially since he was lingering a bit long at this open casket. He's known so many people dead on his long, twisted road. Michael was no different to the others he's seen die. He was, however...

  


Someone he actually cared about to come to the family funeral for.

  


The company around didn't stop him from leaning down and kissing Michael's cool, soft lips before turning away. It was the only way he could ever think of saying goodbye. A few people stared at him as he walked out, but he could care less. 

  
They drove away silently, the day as cloudy as the mood.


End file.
